In the existing display field, as the size of the display panel increases, the temperatures on the surface of the display panel would be distributed non-uniformly. However, the response time of liquid crystal is related to the temperature. Upon 3D display, since the temperatures on the surface of a large-sized display panel are distributed non-uniformly, it is required to perform local overdriving compensation. The local overdriving compensation can well solve the crosstalk problem in 3D display resulting from the non-uniform distribution of temperatures on the surface of the display panel. However, when the overdriving compensation values between two partitions are greatly different, it would lead to a display problem of demarcation between partitions.